


Episode Fifteen:  The Center for Healing

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Sanctuary is a quiet colony............nothing ever happens (well, unless you live in Tranquility)--and just once, First Aid wishes something would happen to bring excitement to his life.  AND LET HIM USE HIS MEDICAL SKILLS.A wounded mech enters the Serenity Clinic--about to turn First Aid's life upsidedown.Then the rumour of a ship from another Cybertronian colony is about to bring more excitement, but for better or for worse?





	Episode Fifteen:  The Center for Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I like this version of First Aid I came up with, kind of a mesh of G1 and IDW's versions............sassy and straightforward. :)

Episode Fifteen:  The Center for Healing

 

 

            “Serenity Clinic, how may I help you?”  The smaller-sized red-and-white mech greeted, answering the video call.   He listened to the caller’s symptoms and typed them into the account report he had started.  As the young medic listened, he found he wanted to facepalm himself as the symptoms became more exaggerated.

            He incyled and exvented several times, in a soothing rhythm, before answering the caller with a diagnosis.

            “Please do not worry, honored mech—what you are experiencing is nothing fatal, simply something very uncomfortable.   To help ease your symptoms, it is recommended that you change your Energon to a lower grade for the next five days and also try to get some physical exercise to burn the old fuel through your system faster.  If you have a vehicular alt mode, perhaps going to a race track and running a few laps…….?”  The young medic responded with false cheerfulness.

            That was when the patient on the video call began ranting and raving at how the medic had no idea just how much pain he was in, how dumb he was and used a lot of choice and colorful language.

            “Kind sir, I shall put you through to my supervisor then,” the medic responded cheerfully.   He rerouted the video call to the CMO of the clinic, a sassy old mech by the name of Surge.  Surge would certainly not tolerate any griping of a diagnosis from any citizen—no matter how powerful and rich they were.  To the CMO of the clinic—all mechs and femmes were equal when it came to discomfort and pain.

            After transferring the call, the young medic groaned and buried his face in his hands.  A mech from one of the other desks in the Serenity Clinic’s main call center laughed warmly and got up from his desk, to walk over to the young medic, leaning on the mid-rise partition wall of the cubicle.

            “Another case of _indigestion_ , First Aid?”  The blue-and-grey mech chuckled warmly.

            “I swear to Primus……my skills and education are atrophying the more I answer _dumb questions_ that no one wants the real answers for!”  First Aid groaned, his voice muffled by his servos.  Then he looked up at his companion.  “There just _haven’t_ been any serious medical cases here in Serenity………and there’s _virtually never_ anything on Sanctuary itself!   Why did I even get a medical degree, Hot Spot—just answer me that?!”  The medic complained, softly.

            “You followed the path that your Spark wanted,” Hot Spot chuckled.  “You are the smartest and most devoted medic I’ve ever met— _it’s great_.”

            “ ** _Pfft_** —you mean I’m an obsessed, injury-craving lunatic,” First Aid moaned, his head meeting his desk with a loud thunk.

            “We could always move to another city,” Hot Spot said, suddenly.   “If we move closer to the city of Tranquilty—you’ll probably see injuries of a more _serious_ type.”

            First Aid ground his forehead against his desk.  While what Hot Spot said was true—moving nearer to the city that the Decepticon named “ _Black Zarak_ ” claimed as his own would potentially be _suicide_.  Tranquility had been forcefully subjugated almost two million years ago.   Black Zarak did have someone he used to fight with, regularly—a powerful mech named “ _Dai Atlas_ ”, who had come from Cybertron.  However, after about a century of battling one another in and around Tranquility, Dai Atlas had been _killed_ by Black Zarak.

            Oddly, though, the Decepticon moved nowhere beyond Tranquility.   Black Zarak had conquered it all and squabbled with anyone who tried to enter “ _his dominion_ ”.

            “No, that would be suicide, Hot Spot—even as foolish as I can get, I’ll _never_ be that dumb,” the small medic said, softly.

            Suddenly, the door chime to the clinic resounded and everyone in the cubicled call center shot to their pedes excitedly.   _Nobody actually ever came **into** the clinic!_    People _only_ vid-phone called!

            “Can I help you, honored mech?”  Hot Spot greeted, being the first one to walk over to the tall mech.

            The newcomer was a little taller than Hot Spot, which made the mech the _tallest_ person in the entire clinic!   He had a bulky, fighter’s frame………..which meant he most likely came from Nirvanah—the small city, which was populated by “ _warrior monks_ ”.   The femmes and mechs of Nirvanah were religiously devout, but also amazingly skilled warriors.   He had primarily the colors of red-and-blue on his frame, with a little bit of white—and there was also a massive broadsword strapped to his back.

            **_And he was bleeding!!!_**

            “First Aid!  Med-kit—this mech is bleeding!”  Hot Spot shouted, the very moment he noticed the wound.   They grey-and-blue mech knelt and began swiping a medicated cloth he pulled from a subspace compartment over the wounded area—to not just try and get it cleaned up, but to try and get an idea at how large and how deep the wound was.  “What’s your name, honored mech?”  He asked, keeping his voice calm and cool……even though the wound really worried him.

            It was a huge puncture-type of wound and the bits of lifeblood that was around the wound looked tainted—so whatever weapon made this wound was poison-dipped.  The wound was very deep, almost all the way through the body.  It was an ugly wound that might have had an ugly ending—except for the fact that Hot Spot knew this was directly up First Aid’s special skill set!

            “My designation is Roadfire, my birth city is Nirvanah—but I am a wanderer now, there is _no city_ I call home,” the mech responded quietly.

            One of the call techs started inputting the data for a treatment file as First Aid finally rushed over with two huge cases that he plunked to the floor.

            “Sorry for the delay……..I had to explain the situation to Chief Surge before he’d let me have the kits,” the small red-and-white medic explained.  “Hot Spot, please help Sir Roadfire to lay out prone on the floor and I’ll need you to give me a steady, overhead, light.”

            “Got it,” the medic’s taller companion responded, as he carefully helped Roadfire lay down on the floor.  Then Hot Spot stood up and activated a spotlight that he folded out from a rotating shoulder compartment.   “When I cleaned it up, it looked like there might be _poison_ in the wound.”

            First Aid immediately swathed four separate samples from different areas of the wound.  “ _Quickmix!_   Analyze the poison compounds and get me his Spark-type, _ASAP_!”  The small medic ordered, handing the sample vials to the orange-and-grey mech that approached.  Then First Aid plunged his servos into a bucket of cleansing fluid and quickly dried them.  “Sir Roadfire, this will _hurt like hell_ —but I’m going to use a vacuum to pull the majority of the poison, and lifeblood around the wound unfortunately, out of the wound before I clean it again.   By that time, Quickmix should have my samples analyzed,” the medic said succinctly, snapping a few tubes together and switching on a small device.

            “ _Ah…..holy Primus!_  You were _not_ joking!”  Roadfire groan-laughed as soon as the small red-and-white mech started swirling the tip of the vacuum into the wound.

            “Can you bear it, honored mech?”  Hot Spot asked.

            “ _Y—yeah……. **wow**_ **.**   It _does_ hurt though,” Roadfire laughed softly.

            When Quickmix returned with the sample analysis and the data requested—First Aid barked out what anti-viral applications he needed, what IV drips he wanted and orders for specific mesh and wrap sizes.  All in all, however, First Aid’s skill and efficiency had everything done in _less than two hours_!  Roadfire only had some lingering pain, but was able to be transported to a recovery room.  Surge praised First Aid’s skill, much to the smaller mech’s excitement and embarrassment.

            The red-and-white medic accepted it all humbly, but then asked to go to the washracks to get cleaned up.  Hot Spot worriedly watched First Aid go and then went after him a few moments later.   When he caught up with his companion, the small medic was purging right outside the actual washrack, into the sink.

            “Was it _too much_ , all at once?”  The grey-and-blue medic asked, locking the door quietly behind him, then he walked over and rubbed First Aid’s back.

            “ _Y—yeah_ ,” First Aid stammered.

            “Let’s get cleaned up,” Hot Spot murmured, grabbing the smaller mech around the waist and hiking the both of them over into the standing washrack.  He set the smaller medic down in front of him and turned on the cleansing fluids.

            First Aid’s fuel pump began pulsing hard and his Spark spun wildly in his chest.  He was really glad that Hot Spot knew him well enough to take care of him right now, because he was far too embarrassed to straight up ask for a quick frag.  The larger mech gazed down at his companion, retracting his medical facial shield and bending slightly to brush his lips oh-so-lightly up the red-and-white mech’s sensitive neck cabling.  First Aid trembled and felt heat settle between his legs.

            “ _Oh frag……….oh frag………..oh frag_ …………” First Aid panted, quaking against the wall beneath the shower head.   He felt his interface paneling snap open far-too-eagerly.

            “Well, that **_was_** my plan,” Hot Spot chuckled, nibbling playfully around the edges of the small medic’s jawline.  “You’re _so wet_ already…….” he purred, swiping a few fingers through the soft mesh lips of his partner’s valve.   Right after his fingers went away, he noticed First Aid plunge the fingers of his right servo into his valve hard.  “Hey now, are you _that eager_ to start without me?”  He laughed warmly, nuzzling the small medic’s neck some more.

            “ _I…….. **need** …………to overload_………” First Aid moaned in response, roughly moving his servo and his fingers scraping the walls of his wet valve.   “ ** _Ngggh_** _……..I…………need_ …………..” he panted, trembling on his pedes, with one hand gripping Hot Spot’s shoulder as hard as he could.

            The grey-and-blue larger mech reached down and forcibly pulled his small lover’s servo out of his valve.  He chuckled softly as he let his spike panel slide back and his black spike pressurized and thickened, its angular ridging and rich blue biolights along the transfluid pressure line pulsing rapidly.  First Aid swiped his glossa over his lips and felt a new rush of heat pool in his valve…………he wanted Hot Spot’s thick spike inside of him—he wanted it _now_.

 

            **/needneedneedneedneed\**

            The desperate longing suffused First Aid’s field and was caught with Hot Spot’s calm and soothing one, not letting the field leak any further than the washrack area.

            Hot Spot gently turned First Aid around and the small medic obediently planted his servos on the wall beneath the showerhead, he thrust in with one swift movement and began a powerful rhythm that had First Aid keening with pleasure, making the grey-and-blue mech slap a servo over the moaning mouth.   He knew the little medic was an emotional bundle—and once one emotion had been triggered, they all started triggering in succession.  _Anxiety_ triggered _lust_ and _joy_ triggered _despair_.  But Hot Spot was strong enough to handle it all.

            Even when his smaller lover both begged and raged against him.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “Of course, the day we’re _not_ at the call center………. _that’s_ the day exciting things happen!”  Blades chuckled as Groove began setting the table for dinner.  “But I’m glad you finally got to use your fancy medical degree, First Aid.”

            “It would’ve been better if I didn’t practically _have a breakdown_ right afterwards.  I swear I’m _wired wrong_ ……….” First Aid groaned as Groove and Hot Spot finally brought dinner to the table and the four of them sat down.

            “Is Streetwise working late tonight?”  Blades asked, noticing that Groove left a spot at the round dining table empty.

            “Yeah, he sent me a message saying that he’d be in very late tonight,” Groove responded.

            So the four house companions and lovers sat down to dinner and talked about their individual days.  It eventually came down to Hot Spot and First Aid to go into more detail about _their_ exciting day……..

            “That mech, though—his wound really bothered me,” Hot Spot murmured, stabbing at his meshloaf.  “ _The poison_ …..the fact that the wound was so deep and steeped in poison.”

            “And it _wasn’t_ a common poison, either—it’s that one from _Tranquility_.  The one that Decepticon brought from Cybertron,” First Aid responded, his voice soft as he sipped at his high-grade.   “The shape and depth of the wound makes me think that the weapon that made it was likely a lance of some sort—something that _pierced and enlarged_ the wound.”

            “If this Roadfire **_is_** from Nirvanah………then what was he doing near the _forbidden city_?”  Blades said, scooping some crumbles of iron shavings into a slice of the meshloaf and shoving it into his mouth.   He chewed it thoughtfully as he thought on the topic some more.  “Also, how did he get all the way to Serenity in his condition?”

            “Even better than that…………. _why Serenity_?”  Groove added.   “He would’ve passed _three_ other larger cities between Tranquility and here………”

            “All _very good_ questions,” Hot Spot said, firmly.  “What would he be looking for in the _capital city_ that he _wouldn’t_ have found in the others?   Well, besides the most amazing medic on all of Sanctuary.”

            A bright pink colored First Aid’s faceplate beneath his optics.

            _Ah, but there were so many unanswered questions about the stranger!_   First Aid’s day had been weird and crazy so far, but at least he got to use his medical skills a lot more than the vid-phone calls allowed him to do.   After the dishes had been washed and everyone was going to get ready for recharge, he found he was still too riled up to go to sleep.   He paced the main gathering room anxiously and hugged each of his housemates as they went off to the berthroom.

            “I’m going to wait for Streetwise,” the small medic said, hugging Hot Spot last.  “I _can’t sleep yet_ and I want to share our questions with him.”   After they all left, he settled down onto the couch in the main gathering room.

            Streetwise was on the police force in Serenity—he was a very good cop and an even better detective.  Sometimes he saw clues and data in places that others couldn’t.  And he placed the puzzle pieces together a lot quicker than others with similar skills.

            So, while waiting for the last of his housemates to get home, First Aid watched a silly talk show and read several articles from the medical field.  One happened to be a very interesting one about viruses.  But the very moment that the small medic heard the door swoosh open and then lock shut, First Aid was on his pedes and already halfway to the door.

            “First Aid, why are you still awake?  Hot Spot pinged me that you had a busy day……..” Streetwise said in soft surprise as the small medic hugged him tightly.

            “ _I know_.  It’s **_just_** …………I wonder if something is going to happen?” First Aid mumbled, dragging his housemate over to the couch and cuddled against him, explaining the details of the day and everything that came up at dinner.

            Streetwise was the least physical of all of them, but he could tell that First Aid’s anxiety was being kicked into overdrive, which was making a mess of his overall emotional state.   So, the detective allowed his smaller housemate to cuddle up against him and lightly reached over to stroke the red-and-white mech’s backstrut.  He was cute and small—so First Aid could generally be _forgiven for anything_ , that was why he was loved by everyone on the team………he was their **_center-Spark_**.

            “You _might_ be right about that,” Streetwise murmured.  “Now, I haven’t heard anything definite about this…………but I heard a fairly reliable rumour today, that the Senate was contacted by a ship from one of the other colonies, maybe even Cybertron.”

            “But………we lost contact with Cybertron over two million years ago,” First Aid gasped.  “And……… _a space-faring ship_?   I didn’t think **_any_** of the colonies had those?   And _how_ would they find us?  Only the _Council of Primes_ had the coordinates of all the colonies!”

            “Supposedly so.  Of course, this has massively fueled the rumour mill and now it’s almost impossible to filter out the actual truth,” the detective responded, still rubbing First Aid’s backstrut gently.   “But I think it’s true that there’s _a ship_ ……….and there’s a good chance it would _have_ to be from one of the colonies or Cybertron, because who else would it be?”

            “Then I wonder _why_ they’re here?”  The small medic murmured, softly.  He cuddled closer to Streetwise, feeling his body warm up even more.  _Why was he so needy today?_   But he couldn’t seem to help it………and he _loved_ having his backstrut rubbed like that………..

            “Who knows?   But I suppose we’ll find out soon enough,” the detective chuckled.  He smiled at the slowly stirring amorousness of his smaller housemate.  “I suppose we can enjoy a _quick frag_ before recharge,” Streetwise said.  He may not be the most physical of the team, but like all the others—he _adored_ First Aid.   The small medic really _was_ loveable and fraggable.  The detective gently pushed the medic down onto the couch and moved above him with a smile.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Roadfire woke up, his HUD pinging with a message.  He read it, warmth flowing through his frame.  He knew he had to _now_ go to the Community Center and City Hall of Serenity.  The warrior monk of Nirvanah got to his pedes and ignored the intense pain in his abdomen.  Everyone in the clinic was urging him to get back to the medical berth—he was nowhere near ready to get up and leave!

            But…………Roadfire _couldn’t_ do that.  He _needed_ to go now.   He had to get to the Community Center…………….. _it was destiny calling him_.  The taller red-and-blue mech blocked off his sense of the pain and walked the sidewalks of the city until he found the central hub building of the government of Serenity.  As soon as he entered the massive lobby and waiting area, he saw a flame-colored mech sitting on a waiting couch with a mech that had several shades of blue on his frame and armour.

            Roadfire’s Spark spun wildly in his chest……….. _his lover had been right_.  He’d been right all along……… ** _that one existed_**.  The aura of the flame-colored mech was _so bright_ ………….it truly was a **_guiding light_**!   Roadfire remembered the prophesy that Dai Atlas left to him.

 

**_The Flame shall dispel the Chaos._ **

 

            Roadfire’s emotions flared wildly within him, but he kept his field held tight against his frame as he walked over to the two younger mechs.  Then the red-and-blue warrior monk knelt before the flame-colored mech, crossing an arm over his chest, his other servo planted on the floor in front of him.

            “Oh, brilliant Flame of Eternity—I pledge my life to you,” Roadfire said, humbly.

            “ _Uh_ , wait……….you mean **_me_**?”  Hot Rod murmured, head whipping around as he pointed at himself.  “I think you might be mistaking me for _someone else_ …………” the young, flame-colored mech said, softly.

            “ _No_ …..I know that I am not.  Your aura is the _most beautiful aura_ I’ve ever seen— _you are the one_.  The one who will face Chaos and save us all,” Roadfire said, firmly, raising his head to look up at Hot Rod.

            Blurr leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knee-joints and cupping his servos together.   “You mean _Unicron_ , right?”  He asked, curiously.

            “ _Yes_ , the God of Chaos and Destruction,” the warrior monk  answered, glancing over at Blurr.

            “Well, he’s got you pegged, Roddy,” the young, blue mech chuckled.  “But……..big guy.   You’re wobbling there and bleeding through that mesh.  You _should_ be in a hospital.”

            “ _Ah_ , yes—there’s _that_ ,” Roadfire mumbled, a light flush tinting his faceplate beneath his optics.  “I kind of left the clinic I was at to come and find you, _Flame of Eternity_.  I was told you were here.”

            “ _Um_ ….you found me, I guess?  Who told you I was here, though—we _just_ got here!   But you should really go back now— _that looks awful_!”  Hot Rod said, deeply concerned for the strange, older mech.

            “By the way, you can just call him _‘Hot Rod’_ , too,” Blurr laughed, warmly.

            “What’s going on here?”  Ultra Magnus asked, standing behind the couch that Blurr and Hot Rod were sitting on.

            “This dude here recognizes Hot Rod’s _awesome potential_ ,” the young blue mech said with a big grin on his faceplate.  “ _Oh_!  Big guy!   What’s your name—I’m Blurr…….?”  He asked, smiling at Roadfire.

            “ _Wait_ …………that sword on your back……” Ultra Magnus murmured softly, pointing at the warrior monk’s back.

            “ ** _Oh!_**    It belongs……… _belonged_ ……..to my master, Dai Atlas!”  Roadfire said, excitedly, rising to his pedes.

            “ _Belonged_ ……?”  Hot Rod echoed, tilting his head curiously.

            “ _Ah_ …….oh, yes………he is gone, but I have chosen to stand up against the tyranny in his name,” Roadfire murmured.   “Well, until Zarak got me with his lance.  Swords are fantastic weapons, but they cannot hold against a lance………..” he sighed, motioning down at the mesh wrap around his gut.  “And……..my name is _Roadfire_.”

            Hot Rod’s gaze had turned up to Ultra Magnus and he saw a familiar look cross his older lover’s faceplate.  He knew that look of sadness……..   “ _Mags_ …….?”  The young, flame-colored mech asked, softly.  “Was Dai Atlas another member of the Voyager Class unit?”   Hot Rod murmured, reaching up a servo to touch Ultra Magnus’ forearm comfortingly.

            “Yes.  It would be inevitable that the three who chased the Decepticons to the colony worlds might possibly be dead,” the old soldier replied, sighing deeply.  “But still, if I’d had one wish—it would have been to see everyone once more.”

            “You knew my master?”  Roadfire asked in awe.

            “ ** _Roadfire_**!!”  An angry voice snapped, as a small red-and-white mech burst through the Community Center doors.  “You should _not_ be out of the recovery room!   You’re………… ** _arrrgh_** , _you’ve opened the wound_!!!”  He groaned, burying his face in his servos.

            “Honored mech, we _must_ get you back to the clinic………if not an actual hospital,” the blue-and-grey mech, following his companion into the Community Center.

            “Oh, _do not worry_!   I………” the tall blue-and-red mech said, waving his servos as he smiled at the two newcomers.

            “ _Don’t you understand how bad your wound was_?!”  The small medic cried achingly.

            Roadfire looked thoroughly rebuked, dropping his head and shoulders shamefully.  “I will return to the clinic now,” he murmured, trudging reluctantly towards the door.  First Aid dashed in front of him, folding his arms and glaring at the tall warrior, stopping him from moving any further.

            “Perhaps **_I_** can assist?”  Ultra Magnus said, walking over to the three mechs.  “My alt mode has a carrier trailer—I can use it to take Roadfire back to the clinic for you.  It would be my honor and my pleasure to help someone who assisted a friend of mine.”

            “Thank you for your assistance, honored mech,” Hot Spot responded, warmth toning his vocalizer.

            “Hot Rod, Blurr………you two stay out of trouble, I’ll be back shortly,” Ultra Magnus said firmly.

            “It’s **_me_** , Mags,” Hot Rod laughed.

            “ _Again_ , stay out of trouble,” the old warrior chuckled, gazing fondly at the two youths.  Then Ultra Magnus left the Community Center with Roadblock and the two members of the Serenity Clinic staff.

            Hot Rod and Blurr looked at each other and grinned with excitement.  Now they were free to wander about the city on their own, just like Airrazor and Override were doing.  Grotusque was remaining on the ship, because he was still a little underfueled and tired—but he _was_ getting better.  Plus………..the beast-mech was excited to look through Hot Rod’s recipe book and learn how to cook.  Drift had gone with Star Saber to the city of warrior monks—Nirvanah…………Star Saber wanted to look for something, but he didn’t know what it was yet.   A new meditation technique or a new sword or something, which he felt he _might_ find there………………he just felt instinct pulling him towards that city.  And the moment Drift heard Star Saber say “ _sword_ ”—he instantly asked to go along.

            “I wonder how Drift and Star Saber are doing in Nirvanah?”  Hot Rod murmured.

            “Dunno, but I hope that Star Saber finds something to help him feel better there,” Blurr said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm getting more characters--it's harder to decide which ones will be in each episode now. XD


End file.
